


Jack Off

by tonybars



Series: Creepypasta Smut [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Crack Relationships, Frottage, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rare Pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 22:38:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13304814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonybars/pseuds/tonybars
Summary: L.J. is unsurprisingly, not a very good neighbor. E.J. is starting grow sick of it.





	Jack Off

**Author's Note:**

> Written in less than a day for a good friend.

L.J. had a tendency to be vociferous. Including and especially at ungodly hours of the night. He specialized in playing earsplitting music, and singing along even though anyone with eardrums could tell he was absolutly tone-deaf. A sort of scheduled nighttime concert of unimaginable irritation.

This would be fine, if E.J. did not have the room right next to him. It would also be fine if the walls did not have the thickness of especially hardy cardboard. However E.J. did occupy such a room, and the walls were in fact useless trash at keeping sound at bay. He was beginning to get pretty fucking sick of it. 

He had resigned himself to the fact that L.J. was not going to stop unless someone stopped him. He had also resigned himself to the fact that the someone was not going to be his other neighbor, Jeff. Who he could only assume was temporarily deaf from the hours of 2 to 4 am.

So one night, he decided he had been subjected to L.J.'s caterwauling for the last time. He barged into L.J.'s room without a second thought. It was a bad idea. It was such a terrible idea. 

After quickly shutting off the radio; When E.J. was met with a half naked L.J., clothed only by a damp towel; he learned many things he could've very easily lived his whole life oblivious to. 

He learned that L.J. had a body like a greek god for one thing. He learned that dark hairs grew in a line leading down from his bellybutton and disappearing under his towel. He also learned that staring at peoples' half naked bodies with your empty black sockets makes them intensely uncomfortable. 

Last of all he learned that when L.J becomes intensely uncomfortable he laughs. Not a nervous laugh that one may use to defuse a potentially awkward moment, a loud ugly cackle. 

E.J. surprisingly enough did not appreciate this course of action. In a fit of rage and embarrassment he flung himself at L.J. Another mistake, as he was so caught up in his own anger he forgot to think about what he would do when he reached his target.

Therefore instead of moving with the practiced grace that one would expect from such a careful precise man; he knocked L.J down, and went down with him. In a chain of very unfortunate events his ass ended out directly over L.J.'s pelvis. At least he had stopped laughing.

Although he wasn't sure the amused smirk and wiggling eyebrows were all that much of an improvement. E.J. on the other hand had no expression, he was frozen in horror at his own body's betreyal. He was not attracted to Laughing fucking Jack. However his dick did not seem aware of this fact; he was already half hard and showed no signs of getting any less aroused. 

He knew he should've taken some him time at some point, but there was just so much to do. Although now he was fairly certain that losing a few minutes was definitely preferable to ending up in any situation that even remotely resembled this monstrosity.

Jack opened his mouth and for the first time since he'd walked into the room, there were words real words. "If you wanted to fuck you could've just asked," He said, punctuating with another maddening cackling fit.

E.J. knew how to make him stop this time though. With a rare smirk; he ground his firm ass down on L.J.'s dick, gyrating and rotating his hips. That shut him up faster than any ill fated wrestling maneuver. L.J.'s breath caught in his throat, and he ground his pelvis back slowly and deliberately. 

E.J. was not doing this for his health however, he needed to get off. He crouched, stood, and started to strip. L.J. watched appreciatively, and E.J. didn't stop until all he wore was a pair of socks. In one swift motion he threw L.J.'s towel across the room.

When he started to lean back down, he pressed L.J. into the floor as he went. E.J. locked his empty oozing sockets with L.J.'s dark eyes, leaning over him imposingly. E.J. hypnotized him with a body alien and odd, yet so human.

He grabbed L.J.'s hand and ran it over the gray scarred up skin of his chest, moving it lower and lower until he hit money. E.J. flexed his hips slightly, beckoning L.J. to wrap his finger around his dark grey member. On compliance he returned the gesture, squeezing the firm hard dick slightly. It was huge and striped, monotone like the rest of him. 

L.J.'s trance was temporarily broken "Lube," he mumbled, his voice was lower and he didn't bother to cram it with forced whimsey. E.J. thought it was almost hot, and definitely and improvement, he mulled over this other side of him as L.J. reached into a nearby drawer and came up with some candy scented lube. 

E.J. found the idea of candy lube kind of gross but it wasn't like it truly mattered. Any complaining would only serve to draw out the already irritating expanse of time where he was not receiving a handjob. 

They both used as much lube as they felt necessary. E.J looked L.J. in the eyes once more and started stroking, having the favor returned to him. He took deep satisfied breaths, grinding his hips into L.J.'s hand. All the while he was pumping L.J.'s large member; he wondered what something like that might feel like in his ass, another time maybe.

For now he focused on drawing as many sounds as possible out of the other Jack. He listened carefully for every moan and groan. All the while he felt his own pleasure grow, the steady stimulation building up into a warm pleasurable feeling that he couldn't seem to get enough of. His breath started to come out in short pants, "Faster," he rasped. L.J. bucked his hips and obliged. He was undeniably aroused by the deep gravelly quality of E.J.'s voice. 

E.J. rarely if ever spoke; the gravely quality was actually from disuse. It was almost like his voice was just for L.J.'s ears. A little part of E.J. other people would seldom experience. Whether this thought had come to L.J. or not he wasn't sure but he sped up his stroking either way.

E.J. wanted to be closer to the warm body under him. He pressed his body to L.J.'s. He took both of their dicks in one hand, jacking them both off at once. He pressed his face into L.J.'s neck, sucking and biting with sharp teeth. 

E.J. felt the irrational craving to make L.J. his. He wanted to leave marks all over his everything so that anyone who saw him would see the indents E.J.'s sharp teeth firmly marked into his skin. L.J. groaned loudly, at this point the biting at his neck only added to the experience.

They were both at that particular point right before orgasm where your movements get shaky and repetitive. E.J. stopped ramping up the speed and just focused on feeling the quickly approaching orgasm, the feeling of bliss getting stronger and more complete. His strokes grew uneven and his legs shook. He let out and animalistic growl and squeezed his eyes shut. His hips jutted forward and he came all over both of them. Without thought he bit down hard on L.J.'s shoulder. 

The bite was what sent him over the edge, he panted louder and louder before coming with a yell. He was voluminous in bed too it seemed.

For awhile the just laid there all sweat, heat, and stick. E.J. wasn't exactly keen on the idea of spending the night nude in a pile on L.J.'s floor though so when he started to get dangerously tired he peeled himself off of the clown.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me my mistakes I would really appreciate it.
> 
> Also if you have a ship or plot you'd like to see you can comment, and I may write it.
> 
> I'm not squeamish, so I'll pretty much write whatever.


End file.
